A conventional vehicle includes an engine and a throttle body provided in the schematic arrangement of FIG. 6. In particular, a V-twin engine includes first and second cylinders 119 and 121 which are arranged in a V-shape for receiving respective pistons. First and second intake conduits 124 and 128 are provided in respective communication with the first and second cylinders 119 and 121 to facilitate passage of fluid (e.g., ambient air) through respective passageways 126 and 130 and into the respective cylinders 119 and 121. Rotatable butterfly-type valves 150 and 152 are respectively provided in each of the passageways 126 and 130 to facilitate selective restriction of fluid flow to the cylinders 119 and 121. A linkage member 199 is attached to the butterfly-type valves 150, 152 in order that the butterfly-type valves 150, 152 pivot in correspondence with one another. A Bowden-type cable is then attached to a throttle control device and to one of the butterfly-type valves 150, 152 so that both of the butterfly-type valves 150, 152 can be controlled by the throttle control device.